El monstruo
by KarolinaBenett
Summary: -Voy a quedarme aquí esta noche y te protegeré de los monstruos debajo de su cama- Elizabeth se puso las manos en las caderas y sonrió. Un pequeño One-shot sobre un Ciel de cinco años y una Lizzie de seis y el monstruo debajo de su cama. Un poco de pelusa, también.


**Titulo:** El monstruo

 **Genero:** Friendship/Family/Humor/Romance (tal vez, ellos tienen cinco y seis...)

 **Rating:** K+

 **Resumen: -** Voy a quedarme aquí esta noche y te protegeré de los monstruos debajo de su cama- Elizabeth se puso las manos en las caderas y sonrió. Un pequeño One-shot sobre un Ciel de cinco años u una Lizzie de seis y el monstruo debajo de su cama. Un poco de pelusa, también.

 **Advertencia:** Por falta de una palabra mejor, dicen 'monstruo' muchas veces. También tienen recuerden que la gramática de los niños es mala.

 **Aclaracion:** El ambiente y los personajes son de _Kuroshitsuji_ el cual es propiedad de _Yana Toboso_. Y este oneshot es propiedad de _NerdsRule_ quien amablemente me dio permiso para traducir esta hermosa historia.

* * *

-¿Lizzie?- El niño de cinco años y ojos azules empezó a decir-¿Realmente hay monstruos debajo de mi cama?-.

-¡Claro que no, Ciel!-La niña de seis años con cabello rubio negaba, mientras se levantaba-Solo checa.-

-¿Estas segura?-Pregunto-Ellos probablemente regresen en la noche.-

-Sí, estoy segura. Soy un año mayor, entonces soy más inteligente que tú. Y mi inteligencia me dice que no hay monstruo debajo de la cama de mi prometido.-Explicó calmadamente.

-Pero Edward es cuatro años mayor y más inteligente que _tú_. Y es cinco años más grande y más inteligente que yo. ¿No debería él saber si hay monstruo debajo de mi cama?- Pregunto Ciel.

-Creo que tienes razón…-Reflexiono-Pero espera, ¡Nunca ha habido monstruo debajo de mi cama!-

-Recuerda lo que Edward dijo, no hay monstruo en tu cama porque eres dulce y linda. Pero yo no, así que ¡Ellos vendrán a comerme!- Proclamo alzando sus brazos.

-Eres lindo y dulce-Dijo Elizabeth, pellizcando su mejilla izquierda.

-Sé que piensas eso, pero Edward no y es el más inteligente- Replico y ella se limitó a asentir.

Pero no podía dejar que un monstruo se comiera a su prometido. Pensó por un minuto. Sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió – Me quedare aquí esta noche-.

-¿Lo harás?- Pregunto el niño con ojos iluminados también.

-¡Claro! Mi hermano y yo estaremos pasando la noche en la mansión, estaremos aquí para protegerte de los monstruo que están debajo de tu cama-Elizabeth puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y sonrió.

El chico frunció el ceño y dijo –Pero espera, Yo seré tu eposo, por lo cual YO tengo que protegerte-.

-Primero, la palabra es _esposo_ , con la _s,_ y luego, solo porque soy una chica no significa que no pueda vencer a unos monstruo por mi primo- Afirmaba con orgullo.

El asintió- Tienes razón- Le dio una adorable, gigante y contagiosa sonrisa- Ahora, ¡Tendremos una fiesta de pijamas!

* * *

-¿Tenemos el marcador para dibujar sobre ellos?-

-¡Listo!- Exclamo Elizabeth- ¿Tenemos las cosas para hacer galletas con malvaviscos asados?-

-¿El palo? ¡Listo!-Asintió-¿Recibiste la linterna?-

-¡Listo!-Ella hizo un movimiento rápido sobre la lista y le dio una sonrisa.

De repente, hubo un pequeño golpe en la puerta. Ciel miraba para arriba y dijo: -¡Adelante!-Llamó.

-Buenas tardes joven maestro Ciel, señorita Elizabeth.- Saludo Tanaka.

-Hola, Tanaka-Dijeron al unisón mientras se levantaban de la cama.

Él se limitó a sonreírles – Hoy, he traído pastelillos de chocolate, brownies, y el té favorito de la señorita Elizabeth.-

Sus ojos se ampliaron y brillaron -¡Yay!

Tanaka puso la bandeja en una mesa pequeña de Ciel. Los dos niños inmediatamente se sentaron y comenzaron a rellenaron sus bocas con los distintos dulces. Tanaka notó unos objetos en otra mesa…ejem…sus herramientas de combate y tenía curiosidad acerca de ellos.

-¿Maestro Ciel?, ¿Señorita Elizabeth? ¿Puedo peguntar para que son esas cosas?- Dijo el mayordomo señalando hacia el marcador, el palo y linterna.

-¡Los necesitamos, para proteger a Ciel de los monstruo debajo de su cama!- Anunció Elizabeth entre bocados.

-Ya veo…-Contesto. Recogió el palo y salió de la habitación.

* * *

-¿Lizzie?- Comenzó a dar pequeños golpecitos en sus mejillas mientras los ojos esmeralda de la niña se abrían –Despierta.-

Ella lo miro desde su posición sentada en el piso mientras él estaba acostado en su suave cómoda y muy grande cama – Pero, Estoy cansa~ada- Se quejó.

 **-** Pero tienes que mantenerte despierta para protegerme.-Argumento.

-Tengo que dormir también, Ciel- Lizzie cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho. Entonces una bombilla se encendió sobre su cabeza. -¡Ya se! Los monstruo no me comen porque soy yo. Si duermo en la cama contigo, los monstruo sabrán que no deben de comer a nadie alrededor mío, y estaremos bien.

Él lo pensó por un momento –Hmm… ¡Esta bien!- extendió su mano para ayudarla. Ella lo agarro y salto a la cama. Se puso bajo sus sabanas y le sonrió.

Ya en la cama, estuvieron en silencio durante horas (Bueno, en realidad fue solo por cinco minutos, pero ya saben que los niños no tiene una buena noción del tiempo) antes de que el niño de ojos zafios hablara:

-¿Lizzie? Estoy asustado-

Lizzie se giró hacia él y dijo: -¿Crees que los monstruo vendrán a comerte?-

El asintió con miedo en sus ojos.

-Bueno sí los monstros vienen y te comen, ellos tiene que comerme a mí también.-Dijo sonriéndole.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto alzando las cejas.-No pienso que eso sería bueno.-

-Es verdad.-Dijo- Aunque el monstruo no viene por mucho tiempo, como otros. ¡O que sean dos! No dejare que te coman a menos que me coman a mi primero. Bueno, haré todo para que no lo hagan. ¡No serás la cena para cualquier monstruo cruel mientras este aquí!-.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasa si viene mientras estamos dormidos y no sabemos?-Preguntó el niño.

La niña se sobo la barbilla. Luego lanzo sus brazos a los del joven noble y lo jalo hacia ella. Él le miro confuso y dijo: -¿Eh?

-¡Vamos! Pon tus brazos alrededor de mí también, ¡Así podremos protegernos mutuamente!- Dijo dándole una sonrisa reconfortante.

-Vale.-Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su prometida apretando su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo.- ¿Segura de que esto va a funcionar?-.

-¡Sip!- Y aunque venga el monstruo, podemos pelear. Tenemos el palo del señor Tanaka.-Anuncio.

Así pasaron un rato mirándose y sonriéndose. Hasta que Elizabeth hablo: -Eres cálido, Ciel.-

-También eres cálida, Lizzie.-Dijo Ciel como cumplido.

-Esto es cómodo-Señaló-Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo.-

El joven señorito asintió, frotando su nariz con la suya.

-Buenas noches, Lizzie.-

-Buenas noches, Ciel.-

* * *

Clack. Clack. Clack.

Los odios de Ciel lo alertaron. ¿Ese era el monstruo? Espera, ¿estaba debajo de su cama? Se alejó de Elizabeth para comprobarlo. No había nada debajo de la cama. Suspiro. Probablemente no había escuchado nada…

Clack. Clack. Clack.

Espera. Lo escucho otra vez. Estaba demasiado cerca. Carraspeo. El monstruo probablemente fue a obtener algo de comida a la despensa. Probablemente comió afuera los brownies y pretzels cubiertos de chocolate. Él iba a ser el postre de ese monstruo. Que malvado, malvado monstruo…

Clack. Clack. Clack.

Sacudió a su prometida,: -Lizzie. Lizzie despierta. El monstruo se acerca.-

Lizzie se levantó. Le dirigió una mirada determinada: -Dame las cosas para hacer galletas con malvaviscos asados*-

Clack, Clack, Clack.

Su miedo crecía como el pomo de la puerta teñida de oro comenzaba a torcerse. La figura de un joven apareció, ''Grr…''

Ciel encendió la linterna y vieron papel higiénico colgando de los brazos del monstruo.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Se trata de un duendecillo de papal de baño!- Chillo Elizabeth.

Ciel se acercó y comenzó a garabateale con saña. ¡Sabía que al monstruo no le gustaba que le dibujaran con marcadores!

Pronto descubrió que no era muy eficaz. El monstruo gruñido: -Suéltame, Ciel Phantomhive.-

Ciel salto de este y se encogió con miedo: - ¡Sabe mi nombre! ¡Lizzie! ¡Atrápalo!-

Lizzie agarro el palo y fue hacia el duendecillo, pero…

\- ¡Espera! ¡Liz! Es Edward- Encendió las luces y justo a tiempo, también; el arma de su hermana pequeña estaba a pulgadas de su pierna.

-¿Edward? ¿Eres el monstro?- Elizabeth inclinó su cabeza.

-No- Agacho su cabeza y miro al suelo* -Estaba tratando de asustar a Ciel. -

Lizzie frunció el ceño: - ¿Por qué?-

-¡Debido a que esa pequeña rata se mantiene dándome paradas y escondiendo mis cosas!- Respondió.

-¡Ciel no haría eso!- Ella defendió a su primo en cuestión mientras este le sacó la lengua.

-Mira, me está sacando la lengua.-Menciono Edward.

La lengua rosada regreso a la boca de Ciel,* - Por qué, nunca seria parte de semejante barbaridad.-

-¿Cómo aprendiste esa palabra?-Pregunto Elizabeth: - ¡Es muy grande!-

-Le saque la lengua a la tía una vez, y eso es lo que ella dijo- Explico.

Elizabeth de repente bostezo: -Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches, Edward- Se metió en la cama de Ciel y antes de que Edward pudiera responder, el cinco-años-de-edad, lo empujó fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Ciel se estiró y apagó las luces y volvió arriba sobre su cama. Se deslizó en la cama y se envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de ella.

-Ciel, está bien. No tiene que protegerme de ese monstruo. ¡Él es mi hermano!- Aseguró.

-Voy protegerte de todo lo demás que trate de hacerte daño. -Anunció, -Si te hacen daño, te entristece, o intenta matarte, Yo lo dañare, lo entristeceré o lo matare, y no me gusta salir herido, triste, o morir y eso que a mí no me gusta salir herido, triste o muerto. -

Ella sonrió mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de Ciel - ¡De acuerdo*! ¡Te protegeré también!-

…

-Buenas noches, Lizzie.-

-Buenas noches, Ciel.-

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora:**

Bueno, aquí termino ta traducción de este hermoso Oneshot que leí hace un tiempo (en realidad, hasta ahorita se me quito la pereza y puede terminar de traducirlo, por que en realidad, ya tenia mas de la mitad traducido). una aclaración seria que no todo esta traducido ''tal y como esta escrito en el original'' porque como sabrán (y si no lo saben) algunas veces el ingles al traducirlo al español, suele ser un poco confuso así que en las partes en las que tiene un asterisco (*) no fue un traducción literal, sino mas bien una ''adaptación'' claro, respetando el contesto y la intención del significado.

La verdad, Kuroshisuji es uno de mis anime/manga preferido, como a todos me encanta Ciel, pero también Lizzie. Y me duele que no haya muchos fics de ellos en español T_T, así que aquí esta mi contribución para esta pareja (Aunque es una traducción xD) Es que no me llega inspiración completa para ellos aun :v

En fin, esto es todo por ahora. En un futuro próximo estaré de nuevo con ustedes, no con una traducción, sino con un fic de mi autoria (Creo que de Naruto) puesto que me he metido mucho en esa seria en estos momentos :$

PD: Si les gusto como traduje este one shot y quieren que traduzca otra historia no duden en mandarme un review ;)


End file.
